Not Ok
by I am not a magical bear
Summary: Stiles has been killed, Scott is miserable, and Danny comforts him.


**Hey guys! This is my first completed Teen Wolf fic, so I hope you guys enjoy it. Maybe if I get a good enough response, I'll accept two OC's for a secret purpose. If you think you know what that purpose is, message me with your OC and I could see if that fits. Anyway, read and review, all that jazz. **

The flood came so easily, and so unexpectedly, but it was undoubtably there for a reason. Scott had been broken one too many times, but this was too far. Everyone had thought Stiles was invincible, but he wasn't. He never was. The only human in the pack, he had been so close to death so many times, and had come back with nary a scratch each time. Not this time.

A were-tiger from India had overheard of the emergence of a True Alpha in Beacon Hills, and he had captured each member of the pack slowly, baiting out the True Alpha. He had started with Isaac and Kira, who had of course struggled. The were-Tiger, named Jaqi, had drugged them with some sort of comatose-inducing potion that somehow allowed them access to each other's heads. They couldn't move, couldn't comprehend what was happening outside, but they could communicate with each other.

Jaqi had next gone after Derek. He had been in the woods, training Malia in all the werewolf stuff she needed to know. Jaqi, having a disturbing flair for the dramatic, had clawed a message on her back as he carried Derek. It had read "Only one Safe" signaling his intent to kill or capture everyone else. No one really knew why she was safe, but she was. The message is seemingly permanent, too. All her other cuts and bruises have healed, but that one stays.

Next, he went after Stiles. Stiles being Stiles, he basically quipped his way into a painless capture. He somehow had figured out that the others were alive, and had done the heroic thing. Malia, Lydia, and Scott were the only ones left of the pack at this point. Even Peter Hale had vanished, but they later found out that he hadn't been captured. He had just left.

Lydia being the clear next choice, she did the only thing she could think of. She screamed. Somehow, unbeknownst to her, Stiles heard her. This bolstered him to make a stand. He, being the human, was barely shackled. He managed to get free, and ran for it. He set Kira free, and when she freed everyone else, Jaqi found them. Isaac had howled to Scott, and they were on their way, when Jaqi attacked. Kira and Derek had been able to defend themselves fine, but he had gone into Tiger form and went after the weakest link, Stiles. As Lydia ran in, she saw Stiles' throat ripped out.

The following week, the funeral was held. Lydia, who had been the closest next to Scott, had taken Jaqi's severed head and laid it next to his grave. He had underestimated her rage, and paid the price for it. Scott, however, knew when to leave things alone. Now, however, he didn't have to be the strong leader. The true alpha could forgivably break down. As he knelt by the grave of his best friend for what felt like decades, the flood of tears threatened to take him in its current. At the moment, he felt like letting it.

A figure came up behind him, and he felt a soft hand on his shoulder. As he turned around, his tear streaked face displaying a look of utter defeat, he saw Danny. He had been adamant about staying away from the pack before Stiles had died, but now it seemed he had lifted that.

Danny's eyes were noticeably dry. Not fully, of course, no one would be that heartless. But he wasn't as close as Scott. He did have an expression of sympathy and something else in his eyes, and Scott realized that he was looking at him longer than he ever had before. He had, of course, seen him in the locker room, but he hadn't exactly noticed him before. He had an amazing build, he filled out his Armani ("Of course", he had said at the funeral) suit very nicely. His sad, but comforting smile made Scott feel ten times better, as it tended to do. Especially now that there was so little to feel good about.

Kira and her family had left Beacon Hills right after the funeral. They had the moving van and everything packed just in time, and Kira didn't even say goodbye, just looked on from the car window with a sad but determined expression. To be honest, he had expected a little more from his girlfriend. Now ex-girlfriend, but still. Sheriff Stillinski had thrown himself into his job, and was trying to force Derek into disbanding the pack. After all this time, the Sheriff still had no clue what it meant to be pack. Stiles had known, but now he was gone.

Sensing Scott was going to start crying more, Danny wrapped his strong, arms around him in a powerful hug. "It's okay," Danny kept whispering as Scott sobbed into his shoulder. "It's going to be okay." Coming from Danny, Scott was inclined to believe it. They had been fairly close before, of course not as close as Scott was with Stiles, but close enough to be fairly comfortable with each other. There had been a wedge when Jackson befriended Danny, and another when Ethan was dating him, but now that there were none all the walls were falling down.

Danny, for his part, was experiencing some similar feelings. Except his were less hidden and more concentrated. " I think I'm in love" he thought barely catching himself from saying it aloud. He had good reason to. Scott had always been one of the straightest people he had known, although he had caught him staring at Aiden once. There had been a stuttering explanation for that when Danny had asked, and it had been a week, "Look, I just don't, um, trust him? Yeah. I don't trust him. Okay? Yeah." Obviously weak.

He had always in some way noticed his cute black hair, fingers brushing through it every time he hesitated or got nervous or did almost any emotion. It was swoon worthy. His muscles, expanding and contracting so sexily as he ran the field in lacrosse. The one problem was that since he was offense, there was little time they got to actually see each other. Danny planned to fix that. He had tried to get closer, hinting towards more scrimmages to the coach, and had since took every chance he'd gotten to bathe in that warm, comforting grin.

Then Ethan had come, and Danny had been knocked off his feet by the bad-boy's swagger and charm. They'd had a good thing going, but Danny had needed more commitment, less frequent running off. Recently, he had come back to his crush on Scott. Of fucking course. Maybe, just maybe, he wanted to live his life without a crush on anyone for longer than a freaking week? Did anyone think of that? Obviously, no one had.

He would have to deal with this crush head on.


End file.
